


Unfinished Reports

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After working late on the autopsy reports of the "cannibal" murder cases, one in particular that hits really close to home for Rebecca, Jill wants to lift her colleague's morale. And she finds just the way to accomplish this. Femslash</p><p>(Jill/Rebecca Romance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Reports

**Unfinished Reports**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

Summary: After working late on the autopsy reports of the "cannibal" murder cases, one in particular that hits really close to home for Rebecca, Jill wants to lift her colleague's morale. And she finds just the way to accomplish this. Femslash

(Jill/Rebecca Romance)

 

Raccoon City Police Officer and S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team Medic Rebecca Chambers was in the S.T.A.R.S. office late one Wednesday night, the rest of the team had gone home for the night. Rebecca had decided to stay and look over an unsolved case file : Francine Carson, White female, 5'5", 135 pounds, black hair, hazel eyes. This was no ordinary victim, to Rebecca. Francine was her best friend and she didn't deserve to die the way she did. Eaten alive and, left in an alley like an animal. Tears rolled down Rebecca's face as she picked up the crime scene photo of her friend and looked at it longingly, 'Oh Francine, I miss you so much. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you.' Rebecca thought to herself. Just then Rebecca heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" "It's Jill, I have the other autopsy reports that you wanted." "C-come in, Jill." Rebecca replied.

Rebecca quickly wiped away her tears as S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team member Jill Valentine opened the door and stepped inside the office. "Working late again, eh?" "Yeah, sorry to keep you here so long tonight Jill... it's just... this isn't just another murder case for me." "I see, tell me about it." Jill said pulling up a chair across from Rebecca's desk.

"The victim was a close friend of mine." Rebecca said as her eyes began to fill with tears again. "It's all my fault Jill, I should've been there to help her!" Rebecca wailed.

"Rebecca." Jill said as she stands up and walks over to Rebecca, the brown haired Officer kneels down and wraps her arms around Rebecca. "Shh... Let it all out baby, come on. You're coming with me." "Where are we going?" Rebecca asked as she wiped her eyes again. "To my house, you need comfort in your condition, and I'm just the person to give it to you." "All right, Jill." Rebecca said with a heartfelt smile. Rebecca and Jill exchanged small talk while on the way to Jill's house, after parking her car in the garage Rebecca and Jill walked up the front steps to the door. "I just moved in a few months ago so please excuse the mess and lack of furniture." Rebecca just smiled and nodded. When they entered the house Rebecca saw that Jill had been pulling her leg, the older woman's home was beautifully decorated with various oil paintings and pictures of people that Jill knew.

"Oh Jill, you're such a tease." Rebecca said. "You needed cheering up hon', I know how it feels to lose someone close to you Rebecca."  
"You do?" Rebecca asked. "Yeah I uh... lost someone very close to me three years ago." "Who was it if you don't mind my asking?"

"Her name was Mari Alicia, she was killed in a car accident." Jill said. "Jill, I'm so sorry. Here I am complaining about my problems and you're dealing with your own."

"It's all right 'Becca, Mari died three years ago and the woman who hit her is in prison for felony Hit and Run and Vehicular Manslaughter." Rebecca nods and leans back against the back rest behind her. "Hey Rebecca, how are things with you and Claire?" "Not good as of late I'm afraid." Rebecca replied.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca sighed. "Well Claire thinks that I'm fixated on finding Francine's killer, Claire said she doesn't want to see me anymore." Rebecca said wiping her eyes agian.

"Oh Rebecca, I'm so sorry. Listen, you can stay here for as long as you need to. All right?" "O-okay...and Jill?" "Yeah?" "Thank you so much."  
"Any time 'Becca." Jill said with smile. Rebecca moved into Jill's second bedroom, over the next month and a half Rebecca and Jill became close friends, but Jill wanted to get much closer. For about a year now Jill has been keeping a secret, she's in love with Rebecca Chambers. And who could blame her really? That short brown hair, those enchantingly beautiful brown eyes, those luscious red lips, that sexy, perfectly toned body,... Rebecca was a goddess in flesh and Jill wanted her SO BADLY! Jill would sometimes sneak peeks of her in the shower at the gym when they worked out together and she jumped at every opportunity to work with the Medic in hopes of seeing her, if but in passing. Every night when she masturbated she fantasized that it was Rebecca fingering her to intense orgasms and eating her pussy until she couldn't cum anymore. Hell, even when Jill used a dildo, she'd imagine it was Rebecca wearing a strap-on.

Jill lay awake in her bed when she heard screaming coming from Rebecca's room, quickly Jill jumped out of bed and rushed into Rebecca's room.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?" Jill asked as Rebecca sat up and looked at the older woman with tears in her eyes, Jill could see that Rebecca was shaking.

"I had a nightmare, I'm sorry if my screaming woke you up Jill." "Don't worry about it 'Becca, I was up any way. Please tell me about your nightmare." Jill said as she sat on the bed next to Rebecca, her gray s.t.A.R.S. t-shirt hiked up some giving Rebecca a clear view of Jill's creamy right thigh and her white satin underwear. She blushed and quickly looked away.  
"All right Jill, I'll tell you." Jill slid closer to Rebecca and placed her left arm around Rebecca, Rebecca leaned against Olivia and laid her head on Jill's right shoulder.

"The dream starts with Francine and I walking down a street, then out of nowhere these three shadows come and knock us down. Francine yells for me to run before one of the shadows pulls Francine close and bites her, then I am alone with Francine's still body. I-I try to revive her Jill...but I can't. Francine is dead Jill, she's dead because of me."  
Jill pulled Rebecca into her Rebecca felt herself tingle when her skin made contact with Jill's, Jill gently stroks Rebecca's hair. "Rebecca, don't ever blame yourself for Francine's death, you did everything in your power to save someone you care for and even though Francine died she knew that you did everything you could to try and save her."  
"Now all I can do is try and find my best friend's killer." "You'll find them and I'll help you do it." Jill announced. Rebecca's eyes lit up as she smiled at Jill.

"Thanks Jill, that means so much to me." Rebecca said, Jill smiled at Rebecca. "Jill?" "Huh?" Jill answered her friend.  
"Hold me...please?" "Sure thing, 'Becca." Jill was overjoyed at the very thought of putting her arms around the woman of her dreams, Jill wrapped her arms around Rebecca.  
"Rebecca?" "Yes Jill?" "Y-you're very important to me, you make my days brighter... I-I'm in love with you Rebecca Chambers." Rebecca's brown eyes went wide as Jill leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Rebecca's. 'Jill loves me?... She's actually in love with me?' Tears began slowly streaming down Rebecca's face, she smiled at Jill through her tears. "How long have you been in love with me, Jill?" "Ever since we started working together. You're so beautiful Rebecca, I simply can not imagine my life without you in it." Jill said as Rebecca snuggled up next to her. "Rebecca, I'll start helping you with Francine's case in the morning, I've a few days off." "Ok Jill."  
Jill leaned forward and gently kissed Rebecca's forehead. "Goodnight beautiful." Jill said. "Goodnight dearest." Rebecca replied. Jill and Rebecca fell asleep in each other's arms, for the first time in a long time Rebecca felt loved, she felt safe in Jill's arms. The next morning Jill woke up around 7:45, she looked around for Rebecca but the young Medic wasn't in the room.

"Rebecca? Rebecca, where are you?" "In the kitchen, hope you don't mind. I made us breakfast." Rebecca replied. Jill smiled as she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, Jill was greeted by the smell of warm pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and, coffee on the table and Rebecca washing the last of the pots and pans that she used. "Mmmm... morning sweetie." Rebecca said. Jill smiled as she walked up behind Rebecca and put her arms around Rebecca's waist and held her lover tightly.

"Thanks for breakfast, babe." Jill whispered before planting a gentle kiss on Rebecca's left cheek. After breakfast Rebecca and Jill pulled out Francine's case file and began going through it. After about an hour or so Jill found something in the report. "'Becca, in your report you put down that you found clotted saliva inside Francine but in another report there is no mention of this." "Someone changed my report?-." Suddenly the front door burst open and a man armed with an AK-47 rushed in and shot up the house, Jill pulled Rebecca under the table.

"Stay put, I'll stop this guy." Jill said. Rebecca nodded. "Please be careful Jill." Rebecca said as she watched Jill low crawl to her bedroom. The gunman was still shooting wildly pointing the gun in every direction. While in her bedroom, Jill called the station for backup.

Then Jill opened the drawer in her nightstand and grabbed her gun, quickly and silently Jill made her way over behind the loveseat, she could see Rebecca still huddled under the table. Jill glanced over at the gunman who just finished reloading, he then turned his weapon on the table where Rebecca was hiding, Jill's heart skipped a beat and her mind registered one thing: 'Protect Rebecca.'

Without a second to lose Jill popped up from behind the loveseat and fired four rounds, all four shots hit their target and the gunman goes down.

  
Jill breathed a sigh of relief as Chris, Claire, and, Sheva ran into the apartment.  
Rebecca crawled out from underneath the table and hurried over to Jill and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Jill, I was so scared." Rebecca said as squeezed Jill tighter. "Are you all right, Rebecca?" "I'm fine Jill."  
"Who is this guy?" Chris asked. "His name is Dameon Birkin, he was William Birkin's younger brother." Rebeccca said as Claire and Sheva check Dameon out.

"He's still alive, we'll get him to Bellevue." Sheva said, Chris looked at Jill. The icy stare she gave him said it: "Leave Chris, we want to be alone."

"I'll go...with Claire and Sheva." he said before turning around walking out the front door, closing behind him.

"Are you sure that you're okay 'Becca?" "Jill, I'm okay, really." Rebecca said with a warm smile.

Jill cleaned up the broken window glass while Rebecca poured them some coffee, then the two lovers sat down on the couch together.

"Thanks babe, this is exactly what we need to cool down with after what just happened." Jill said.

"Jill, I was wondering something." Rebecca said. "What's up sweetie?" "Will you be going on missions again?"

Jill smiled at Rebecca. "No 'Becca, I'm not going anywhere."

Rebecca took Jill's glass and sat it down on the table next to hers, then Rebecca took Jill's right hand in hers and gazed longingly into her eyes.

"I love you so much Jill." Rebecca whispered. "I love you too Rebecca dear." Jill replied before leaning in and giving Rebecca sweet, tender kiss on the lips.

The End.


End file.
